12 meses
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Después de años de no verse, un reencuentro los aguarda para que viejos sentimientos regresen a la superficie. ¿El problema?, solo tienen un año para volver a conocerse. Esto es un TsunaxHaru por que deseo que terminen juntos
1. Chapter 1

¡Feliz año 2020! mega atrasado, pero mas vale tarde que nunca.

Bueno ahora yo aquí participando con esta cosa en el reto 12 meses de motín fanfiction, que espero les guste.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Enero: Amanecer

La décima generación de Vongola había optado por pasar el año nuevo en casa de la madre de su jefe, después de todo, tenían dos años sin pisar Namimori, por lo que la fiesta se hizo en grande, para alegría de Nana, los guardianes, algunos arcobalenos y Varia se había desatado después de que el reloj marcara las 12 de la noche. Tsunayoshi miraba a sus amigos y conocidos juguetear entre ellos.

—¿No piensas unírteles, Tsuna? — pregunto la mujer que se puso a su lado.

Tsunayoshi, ahora ya de veinticinco años miro a su progenitora y le sonrió. — No soy rival para ellos cuando se trata de alcohol — comento risueño mientras continuaba mirando como las botellas de diferentes licores ser vaciadas — además, prefiero estar consiente para ver el amanecer, se suponía ese era el plan — menciono dando un suspiro — pero por la manera en la que están tomando Yamamoto y Gokudera dudo que sigan consientes para acompañarme al templo.

Nana Sawada solo soltó una risa ante aquel comentario. — Me gustaría que Tsuyoshi este aquí para que viera a su hijo — dijo mientras prestaba atención a como el hijo del mencionado peleaba por una botella con Squalo.

—No pareciera que se tratase de un profesional del beisbol — menciono desganado al ver como su guardián de la lluvia arrebataba la botella a su maestro de la espada y comenzaba a beber de ella.

—Debieron estar muy estresados, por eso ahora se desquitan con esto — le dijo a su hijo mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros. — No hemos podido hablar mucho de este tema, así que disculpa si te incomoda, pero… Sigo preocupada por ti. — hablo con un tono maternal.

El castaño se tenso ante las palabras de su madre, dio un suspiro para tranquilizarse y se giro a mirarla, aquellos ojos color miel, tan parecidos a los suyos brillaban con verdadera preocupación. —No es que lo haya superado ya — menciono — pero si eres tú, supongo no me molesta hablarlo.

Nana abrazo a su hijo por la espalda, dándole todo el amor maternal que podía para su único hijo. — Estoy segura de que algún día conocerás a la mujer perfecta, aun si lo tuyo con Kyoko no pudo ser no le guardes rencor.

Tsuna rio ante esas palabras. — No odio a Kyoko, mamá. Soy muy consciente que también yo tuve la culpa de que la relación no funcionara, y ambos decidimos seguir siendo solo amigos, es mas hasta me invita a ver sus presentaciones cuando pasa su compañía de teatro en Italia.

La mujer sonrió. — Me alegra escucharlo. — dijo mientras se acercaba a unos ya casi inconscientes Belphegor y Gokudera. — ¿Y que tal va el trabajo? — pregunto casual

Tsuna se acerco y la protegió de un cuchillo que Belphegor había lanzado con dirección a su guardián de la tormenta. —¡Escandaloso! Como de costumbre— mencionó — Papá tendrá tiempo libre en unos meses, por lo que estoy seguro te vendrá a visitar.

La mujer asintió. —¿Y tú? ¿Te iras pronto? — pregunto curiosa, ya que aquella visita la había tomado por sorpresa no quería que acabara tan rápido.

El castaño negó. — Esteremos unos cuantos meses en Japón… Tratare de venir a casa lo más que pueda.

—No te preocupes, yo también podría ir a verte a la sede, me servirá para aprender más cosas de Vongola.

—Eres mas que bienvenida — comento.

Pasaron las horas y la mayoría de los invitados fueron perdiendo el conocimiento, quedándose dormidos en el piso o los sillones.

—Creo que es hora de que vaya a la cama— comento la mujer mientras terminaba de colocar diferentes mantas a sus invitados inconscientes — ¿Qué es lo que harás Tsuna?

El castaño miro a su progenitora y sonrió — Seguiré con mis planes, así que iré al templo de Nanimori.

—Esta bien, ve con mucho cuidado. Ahora recuerdo que iba a haber un festival en el templo, seguro encuentras a alguien conocido para pasar el rato.

—Es poco probable, pero igual iré, será un buen cambio de ambiente.

—En ese caso diviértete. — menciono antes de dirigir a su habitación en el segundo piso.

El castaño espero a que su madre abandonara la sala, después miro con o dio a sus subordinados quienes dormían plácidamente, como quería volverlos estatuas de hielo, pero ya pagarían con trabajo su desastre. Con su venganza en mente, salió de su por aquellas calles que tenia tiempo sin visitar, de pronto su mente se encontró viajando en sus recuerdos de instituto y todos los cambios buenos y malos que ocurrieron en u vida, sonrió con nostalgia mientras llegaba a las escaleras que dirigían al templo. Observo alrededor y mas recuerdos llegaron, especialmente uno donde había asistido al mismo festival y donde había tenido que participar en un puesto, soltó débiles risas mientras avanzaba en la multitud, mucha mas gente de la que podía recordar se paseaba por la zona de los puestos, miro la fila para ir a orar a la capilla y desecho la idea de hacerlo esa noche, oraría con los demás por la mañana. Camino entre el tumulto comprándose una orden de takoyaki en un de los puestos mas alejados, se acerco a la zona del viejo mirador, la cual para su suerte se encontraba vacía, tomo asiento en una vieja banca de madera y contemplo el horizonte, después de todo quedaban escasos minutos para el amanecer. Dio un suspiro. —Es bastante triste ver el primer amanecer solo — se dijo en un susurro.

—¿Tsuna? — escucho una voz dulce y femenina atrás de él, se giró rápidamente y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. Cercana al viejo árbol una joven de su edad aproximadamente estaba de pie, sus ojos mostraban sorpresa e ilusión, la chica vestía un hermoso kimono color azul rey con un hermoso estampado de flores de sakura, el obi era de un color amarillo que combinaba perfecto, su cabello se encontraba amarrado en un chongo y del lado lateral derecho posaba un hermoso adorno de una rosa blanca.

Tsunayoshi se levantó de su lugar asombrado. —¿Eres… de casualidad eres…Haru?

La chica sonrío ante la mención de su nombre, si honoríficos ni hostilidad. — Tsuna aun recuerda a Haru, saber eso hace a Haru muy feliz — comento mientras se acercaba — sin embargo, Haru esta sorprendida de verte aquí.

El joven se rasco la nuca un tanto avergonzado — Bueno, la razón es que venimos a atender unos asuntos y unas leves vacaciones — explico.

La chica aplaudió entusiasta — Significa que los demás también vinieron, me pregunto si…¿Haru puede ir a saludarlos? — menciono con algo de duda.

—Yo… no estoy seguro. — hablo mientras jugueteaba con sus manos.

La sonrisa de la chica se fue apagando, camino hasta colocarse al lado de la banca donde se encontraba el castaño. — Haru ama este lugar, aunque esta lleno de malos momentos… — hizo una pausa antes de continuar. —Aun así, Haru no puede olvidar, por que en este lugar fue donde Haru fue valiente por primera vez y se confeso a Tsuna — hablo mientras se acercaba al barandal del mirador. — Todos los años Haru viene a este lugar sola a ver el amanecer. Tsuna, no piensa que tal vez este encuentro es algo fortuito, no había muchas probabilidades de encontrarnos aquí, justo antes del amanecer.

—Haru… yo… sobre lo que ocurrió… yo lo sí…. — fue interrumpido.

—Haru comprende que Tsuna no sentía lo mismo que Haru — dijo mientras miraba al horizonte — pero aun así los sentimientos de Haru no cambiaron, ni siquiera en estos siete años. — se dio media vuelta justo en el momento en que el sol comenzaba a salir y comenzaba a iluminar el cielo. — Es el primer amanecer de un nuevo año, ¿Podríamos empezar de cero? — pregunto mientras extendía su mano.

Tsuna estaba sorprendido y maravillado, la tenue luz del sol volviendo naranja el cielo y envolviendo la grácil figura de la joven frente a el lo hizo hipnotizarse ante la vista, se sonrojo levemente de las mejillas y miro a los ojos a la chica a la que había rechazado y alejado de su vida, dejándola sola poco después de que se confesara, con pasos torpes se acerco a ella y le sonrío galantemente, como el caballero que era.

—¡Un placer conocerla señorita! Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, seria tan amable de dejarme saber su nombre — pidió mientras daba un leve beso en su mano la cual había sostenido segundo antes.

Haru se ruborizo, pero asintió feliz. — Mi nombre es Miura Haru y es todo un honor conocerlo Sawada-san — contesto.

Ambos continuaron mirándose a los ojos mientras el sol continuaba envolviéndolos con su luz y calor para darles el inicio de un nuevo día y tal vez una nueva vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, Al fin me pude dar tiempo para esto. ahh

Espero les guste, pronto traere marzo y abril, no desesperen

Febrero. Desastroso San Valentín.

Sawada Tsunayoshi llevaba poco más de un mes viviendo nuevamente en su ciudad natal, Nanimori, pero no era el único cambio que había ocurrido en su vida, el encuentro que había tenido con una vieja amiga había sido algo que nunca espero, es imposible recuperar siete años en un par de meses, Sawada Tsunayoshi lo sabía perfectamente, pero por alguna razón deseaba tener todo listo para aquella casual reunión que tendría en unos días con aquella muchacha. Miro atentamente la pila de papeles que adornaba en su escritorio y parte del piso, suspiro con cansancio.

—Si realmente quieres ir con Haru el siguiente fin de semana, será mejor que te apresures a terminar con tu trabajo — menciono una voz fuerte y decidida, quien la escuchara por primera vez, no se creerían que provenía de un niño de unos doce años, aparentemente.

—Aun no entiendo cómo es que logran darme tanto trabajo — susurro mientras tomaba una de las carpetas que estaban firmemente colocadas en hilera cerca de él.

—Es tu culpa por no saber manejar a los miembros de tu familia — comento el mocoso con vos ronca mientras se adentraba a la habitación.

—créeme, si Yuni no hubiera estado, tu estarías formando parte de la decoración del patio trasero — respondió con voz molesta mientras leía los papeles de la carpeta y fruncia el ceño. — Deja que vea a Varia y aumentare mi colección de estatuas de hielo.

Ante aquellas palabras de advertencia el niño sintió un ligero temblor, si bien el era su maestro, su ahora jefe y aprendiz era una persona de temer cuando lo hacían enojar enserio, de eso era testigo tanto sus guardianes, aliados y aun más conscientes de ello lo eran sus enemigos, a quienes destruía o reformaba a mano dura y firme. El niño alejo los pensamientos de miedo que llenaron su mente y paso a tomar asiento en uno de los lujosos sillones que estaba al frente del escritorio del castaño. El joven mafioso continuo con su trabajo sin prestarle mayor atención al menor, quien tenía una ligera sonrisa.

Los minutos estando solo ellos dos dentro de la habitación pasaron a convertirse en horas, sin embargo, ninguno decía nada, sin embargo, fue el castaño quien no soporto la curiosidad y termino por preguntar.

—¡No creo que solo hayas venido a verme trabajar! — dijo al poner un sello con la insignia de Vongola en ciertos papeles.

El niño solo levanto los hombros desinteresado. — Trato de pasar tiempo de calidad con ex inútil alumno, ¿Acaso eso es un crimen?

El castaño rodo los ojos. — No seas descarado Reborn, deja de decir mentiras tan obvias, al menos esfuérzate. — comento mientras cerraba una carpeta y colocaba ambas manos en su mentón. —¿Ha que has venido realmente? — pregunto con voz firme

El pelinegro sonrió orgulloso. Después de unos segundos aquella sonrisa orgullosa se torno juguetona, lo que provoco cierto escalofrío en el castaño cuando la noto. — Ya estas en edad de tomar una esposa Tsuna — comento de una forma casual.

Aquellas palabras hicieron salir la torpeza del joven mafioso quien cayo de su asiento y se llevó con él varias pilas de papeles. Reborn lanzo una carcajada no disimulada al ver así a su alumno.

—¿Qué cosas estas diciendo Reborn? — pregunto exaltado mientras recuperaba la compostura.

—Digo que ya deberías ir buscando una esposa, alguien que sea digna de ti y de Vongola… Aunque en realidad no tienes que buscar mucho — comento.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — pregunto ingenuamente mientras terminaba de recoger el desastre que había provocado.

—Quiero decir que simplemente vayas y le digas a Haru que se case contigo — dijo casual mientras se levantaba de su lugar y escuchaba como su alumno volvía a caer al suelo y se lleva esta vez todo lo que había en su escritorio. Amplio su sonrisa y salió del lugar satisfecho con su trabajo.

Haru caminaba de regreso a su hogar después de una exhaustiva jornada laboral, su mente divagaba en aquel breve y sorpresivo mensaje, si bien habían quedado de volver a ser amigos y empezar de cero, los últimos días se la había pasado visitando la casa de la familia Sawada, logrado con ello retomar antiguas amistades como la de Bianchi, Lambo, I-pin, Kyoko y Yamamoto. Inclusive la madre del castaño la recibía como en los viejos tiempos. Notar el gran parentesco entre madre e hijo le hizo detenerse, de pronto sus mejillas se sonrojaron, miro a los lados avergonzada esperando que nadie la reconociera cuando la noto, una tienda de material de repostería. Sus ojos se iluminaron con inocencia infantil. De su bolso de mano saco el celular y abrió el mensaje que le había llegado hace unos días, lo releyó y suspiro.

—¡Vaya suspiro, señorita Miura! — menciono una varonil voz a su espalda.

—¡Hahi! — exclamo asustada la chica tropezando con sus pies para terminar perdiendo el equilibrio y cayéndose, sin embargo, fue sostenida por unos fuertes y delicadas manos.

—Discúlpame Miura, no era mi intención espantarte — comento la voz mientras la sostenida de los hombros.

La castaña había cerrado los ojos para recibir el golpe, pero los abrió al reconocer la voz de su compañero de trabajo. Rápidamente se enderezo y lo miro a la cara.

—No tienes que disculparte, Muchas gracias por ayudar a Haru. — dijo mientras agradecía con una ligera inclinación.

El joven sonrió. — Siempre es un placer ayudarte.

La castaña le regreso la sonrisa, un poco nerviosa. — Haru debe irse, muchas gracias por la ayuda Tohzuki, nos veremos el día de mañana en la sesión — menciono apresurada para alejarse y entrar discretamente en la tienda de repostería.

El joven, por el contrario, no quito su vista de ella hasta que entro, lanzo una sonrisa que encanto a una que otra transeúnte, después miro sus manos con las que había sostenido a la mujer de sus sueños y sonrió. — Tendré muchas más oportunidades, solo se paciente Suzuya — se dijo antes de irse del lugar.

Haru entro apresurada a la tienda, su rostro sonrojado era un tanto notorio, pero debía concentrarse en su situación actual y dejar de pensar en su modelo estrella, con decisión compro los ingredientes para lograr hacer un pastel de chocolate. Pago lo necesario y salió del lugar, miro a los alrededores y suspiro aliviada al no ver cerca a su compañero de trabajo, después de todo, conocía las verdaderas intenciones del joven, ya mas de un compañero de trabajo le habían comentado que el joven modelo intentaba cortejarla. Sin pensar mucho en ello, continuo con su camino a casa.

El día donde se reuniría con Haru había llegado, sin embargo, jamás se había esperado tal bizarra situación, y la idea de abandonar la mansión con sus guardianes y los visitantes de Varia lo aterraba de sobremanera, si lo hacía, lo mas seguro es que encontrara ruinas al regresar en lugar de una Mansión y eso no era lo peor de todo, lo peor era cuando intento salir, se vio rodeado por ilusiones de su guardián de la niebla que le negaban cualquier salida, y ahí estaba, luchando por salir de aquellas flores de loto que lo mantenían cautivo y sin pizca de conocimiento de lo que ocurría fuera de aquella fortaleza, solo podía darse la idea con las explosiones y palabras anti sonantes que se escuchaban a lo lejos. Harto de la situación libero sus llamas y congelo las ilusiones rompiéndolas mientras avanzaba con dirección a la sala donde se encontraba el foco de la pelea. Al liberarse por completo, la escena que vio ante el le enojo de sobremanera.

—¿Qué rayos es lo que esta pasando aquí? — pregunto con una sádica sonrisa. El resonar de su voz helo la sangre de los presentes en la sala. Los guardianes rápidamente se coloraron en fila, bajando las cabezas, era mejor empezar a rogar por piedad. Los de Varia solamente mantenían una sonrisa burlesca ante sus compañeros, pero no duro mucho cuando notaron como sus cuerpos comenzaban a convertirse en hielo.

—¡Pero que demonios! — exclamo el tiburón al ver congelado la mitad de su cuerpo.

—De ustedes me encargare luego — menciono con voz fría el castaño antes de volver a mirar a su familia.

El sermón que dio a ambos grupos duro horas, para después poner a todos los involucrados a que arreglaran el lugar por ellos mismos y con sus propios medios bajo su atenta supervisión, no les dejaría descansar ni que se escabulleran hasta que la mansión se viera reluciente. Por otro lado, Reborn estaba sentado enfrente de una gran pantalla mirando orgulloso a su alumno, pero también un poco molesto de que se haya olvidado de su cita con la chica de ojos chocolate. Miro los papeles que tenia en el pequeño escritorio donde aparecía diferentes personas cercanas a la que ya había elegido futura esposa de su alumno.

—Parece que aun necesitas mas entrenamiento Dame-Tsuna, o realmente nos veremos en problemas — menciono lo ultimo mientras miraba cierta foto.

El joven castaño continuaba supervisando que sus guardianes y aliados terminaran de arreglar las habitaciones destruidas, de pronto la puerta principal fue abierta entrando unas animosas Kyoko y Chrome.

—Regresaste muy pronto Tsuna — comento la peli naranaja al verlo. El castaño la saludo con una sonrisa.?

—No he salido, destruyeron la mansión y reviso que todo esté en orden, ha ustedes ¿cómo les fue? — pregunto a su amiga y segunda guardiana.

Las dos chicas se miraron entre ellas un poco confundidas, ya que su amigo había estado esperando el día.

—Boss, ¿Acaso olvido que hoy tenia una cita? — pregunto delicadamente Chrome

Ante esas palabras el castaño recordó que iba de salida, busco rápidamente con la mirada el reloj, notando que habían pasado cinco horas de la hora acordada, cansado se dejo caer al suelo. Los guardianes querían acercarse a consolarlo, pero su instinto les decía que debían quedarse lejos y seguir limpiando. Las dos chicas se acercaron sin temor, cada una a su lado.

—No es momento de dejarse vencer — comentó Kyoko mientras jalaba su mano izquierda.

—Kyoko tiene razón Boss, estoy segura de que Haru sigue ahí— hablo la guardiana.

Tsuna asintió y se dejo ayudar a levantarse, miro a las dos chicas con añoranza. — De verdad creen que siga ahí?

—¡Estamos seguras! — contestaron ambas.

Esa respuesta logro que Tsuna saliera rápidamente, tomara uno de sus autos más sencillos y manejara cual hombre en persecución. Rápidamente llego al sitio del encuentro, ya había pocas personas, en una banca cercana se encontraba una joven sentada, sostenía con sus manos un pequeño paquete, rápidamente la reconoció, se acerco lentamente y se sentó a su lado.

—Perdoname Haru, yo …— pero fue interrumpido.

—Haru lo entiende Tsuna, tienes mejores cosas que hacer y una gran responsabilidad, pero aun así fui egoísta y quise verte, ¡Lo siento mucho!

—Yo debería disculparme, no es propio de un caballero dejar esperando a una dama, así que, al diablo con Vongola, al menos con lo que queda del día y de la noche, me preocupare por eso en otro momento así que… — comento mientras se levantaba y se arrodillaba frente a la castaña. — Te gustaría ser mi Valentin Miura Haru.

Algunas de las personas que aun quedaban en el parque aplaudieron la acción malinterpretando, al castaño no le importo, pero a la chica los colores se le subieron al rostro, asintió débilmente mientras tomaba la mano de su amigo.

—Yo hice unos chocolates de regalo, espero te gusten — dijo nerviosa mientras entregaba la caja.

—Apuesto a que son deliciosos — hablo con una encantadora sonrisa. Después de eso ambos se fueron a disfrutar lo que quedaba del día, muy juntos y tomados de la mano.


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Marzo: Nostalgia Escolar/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"El 14 de marzo había sido un buen día, había invitado a Haru a su antigua casa en Namimori y pasado el día con ella, y para regresarle el gesto de los chocolates investigo un poco, encontrando que Haru era una maravillosa diseñadora. Por lo que lo único que pudo pensar en regalarle era una hermosa tela de seda blanca. Estaban pasando una amena tarde cuando de pronto Sawada Nana interrumpió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Tsu, acaba de llegar esto por correo, dejaron también otra para Gokudera, ya que al parecer no ha dado actualización a sus datos domiciliarios. — La mujer entro a la sala con dos sobres, la chic solo miro como su amigo se levantaba y tomaba ambos, busco el que el correspondía y miro el remitente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—¡Es de parte de Nami-Chu! — menciono sorprendido al ver el nombre del director. Con algo de miedo abrió el sobre ante la mirada expectante de sus dos acompañantes, en el fondo agradecía que Reborn no se encontrara en casa. Saco la hoja que venía anexada y fue palideciendo lentamente conforme avanzaba su lectura./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Las dos castañas curiosas se acercaron al chico para mirar lo que decía la hoja, al ver el contenido Nana Sawada sonrio y soltó una débil risa, Haru por el contrario estallo en jubilo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—¡Tsuna, tendrás tu primera reunión de excompañeros! — menciono feliz la diseñadora./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—¡Hiiiiiii! — fue el grito de pánico que pudo soltar el castaño al comprender la situación./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"El famoso día de la reunión había llegado, y por alguna maldita razón, Reborn le había obligado a asistir junto a sus guardianes de la tormenta, lluvia, Chrome, Kyoko y Hana también llegarían junto con ellos. Estando frente a la entrada al territorio de la escuela el castaño quiso huir, pero fue sostenido por su mano derecha./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Vealo de este modo Decimo, ya nadie podrá burlarse, seguro es el que mas alto llego — comento Hayato feliz./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—No creo que ser un jefe mafioso sea algo que un joven aspire a los 15 años — dijo con desanimo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Si que sigues siendo negativo Sawada, no solo eres el jefe de Vongola, eres el CEO de Vongola Corp. Terminaste la carrera de Ciencias económicas, empresariales y estadísticas y una maestría enfocada en Marketing en, todo esto en una universidad de prestigio como lo es a Universidad de Palermo. Si me preguntas a mí, eres el que más creció — Menciono la mejor amiga de Kyoko ahora esposa de su guardián del sol./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Hana tiene razón Tsuna, eres increíble y si esos tontos que teníamos por compañeros no logran notarlo, ellos se lo pierden— comento la idol mientras se acercaba y tomaba las manos de su amigo, — además para todos nosotros, Nami-chu es un sitio muy especial, no es solo nuestra antigua escuela secundaria. — comento. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Los cinco adultos miraron el edificio principal dejándose llevar por los recuerdos, desde la primera confesión de Tsuna a kyoko justo en donde se encontraban, su primera pela en el consejo estudiantil, el partido de voleibol, la pelea por los anillos Vongola, los extraños intentos de Nezu por expulsar al castaño, el cómo había conocido a Enma y muchos recuerdos mas comenzaron a invadir la mente de los jóvenes Vongola. Inmersos en sus pensamientos fueron entrando al edificio, el recibidor y sus antiguos casilleros los recibieron, guardaron sus zapatos y se colocaron los que habían sido preparados para que ingresaran, caminaron por los pasillos y recordando breves momentos en alguna que otra escalera, de pronto sintieron un impulso de subir a la azotea, así que pasando de largo su antiguo salón de clase, subieron a la azotea, aquella donde se habían realizado varias reuniones, la entrega del amuleto antes de la pelea del cielo, la batalla por el anillo del trueno, la vista del atardecer en futuro, muchos recuerdos azotaron sus mentes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Creo que debemos regresar al salón— comento en calma el castaño. — Quiero ver mi antiguo asiento/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Los demás sonrieron ante el hecho y siguiendo a su jefe bajaron. Cuando llegaron al salón y abrieron la puerta solo notaron como todos se les quedaban viendo, después de todo el, la presencia de Dame Tsuna ya no era existente, ahora solo quedaba gran presencia de lo que es el Decimo jefe de Vongola./span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Abril: Objeto Perdido/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Haru había decidido pasar tiempo de calidad con sus padres, por lo que se dispuso a regresar a la antigua casa en la que vivía en Nanimori, al llegar, su madre la recibió con los brazos abiertos y juntas se dispusieron a arreglar la habitación la cual había sido un poco descuidada. Las horas pasaron y la madre de la castaña dejo a su hija continuar con la remodelación del cuarto ya que ella tenia que salir a hacer unas compras con algunas amigas. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Después de despedir a su madre en la puerta regreso a su antigua habitación y suspiro con cansancio. Aun faltaba mucho por levantar para lograr que sus nuevas cosas entraran en la ahora, pequeña habitación para ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Haru no recordaba que tenia muchas cosas que ya son basura — se dijo mientras continuaba sacando cajas de cartón del ropero. Sin quererlo una tela atorada logro que una gran caja de cartón callera aplastando a la joven. Un gran estruendo se escuchó y después unos leves quejidos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Debo tener mas cuidado — se dijo mientras quitaba la caja de sus piernas, se acercó a ella y la abrió. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y se cristalizaron, unas pequeñas lagrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos, pero las reprimió, con cuidado saco lo que se encontraba en el interior y una sonrisa melancólica la invadió — Creo que si era muy tonta en ese entonces — se dijo a si misma mientras extendía aquel disfraz./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"La última versión de su mejor disfraz de la adolescencia, un Namahage, aquel ultimo disfraz que realizo y que en algún punto quiso desaparecer. Las memorias llegaron a su mente del día en el que lo había terminado, y dispuesta a enseñárselo a su amor platónico sin saber que ahí se encontraría con uno de sus peores dí style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAbrazo con fuerza el extraño disfraz y sin poder contenerlas más, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y las memorias invadieron su mente:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Era una hermosa mañana en Nanimori, una Haru de dieciséis años terminaba de coser unas enormes espinas en la espalda del traje, en cuanto termino se levantó victoriosa dejando ver sus leves ojeras en sus ojos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—¡Haru el desayuno esta servido! — se escucho a la lejanía. La joven tomo ropa limpia para posteriormente meterse a su baño, a los pocos minutos salió ya vestida con un atuendo casual y su cabellera mojada y enredada, solo tomo una toalla y se cepillo sus cabellos, después bajo a desayunar con sus padres./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—¿Qué harás el día de hoy? — pregunto su padre. La castaña sonrió mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Haru ira a casa de Tsuna-san a mostrarle su última creación. — comento alegre/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Sus padres se sonrieron en complicidad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Espero muy pronto puedas presentarnos a tu "amigo" Tsuna, Haru — comento su madre — siempre hablas tan animada de él y sus amigos/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Haru también quiere que lo conozcan, pero Tsuna-san aun tiene muchas cosas que hacer antes, pero estén tranquilos, que el es una buena persona./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Debe serlo ya que nuestra hija lo aprecia — comento su padre. La castaña solo se sonrojo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Y de esta manera paso el desayuno, la joven se quedo hasta pasar el medio día ayudando a su madre con los deberes del hogar, cuando se sintió lista, subió a su habitación y guardo el disfraz en una bolsa, se miro al espejo se coloco un poco de brillo labial, se arreglo en una coleta el cabello y se despido de sus padres prometido volver pronto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Caminaba cerca del parque feliz, tarareaba alguna canción que no noto la escena que ocurría cercana a ella, para cuando llego a su destino, la amable mujer, madre de su amor platónico la recibió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Bienvenida Haru — la saludo felizmente /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Buen día Nana-san — saludo respetuoso la chica. — ¿esta Tsuna-san?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Ara, Acaso no te dijeron, todos salieron al parque que esta cerca. — comento la mujer mientras llevaba la mano a la barbilla y ponía una expresión preocupada — Tsu-kun dijo que todos estaría ahí /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Haru estaba sorprendida, pero sin pensarlo mucho, agradeció la información y se dispuso a regresar sobre sus pasos, camino tranquilamente y con ilusión al parque, cuando iba llegando alcanzó a escuchar la voz del castaño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Ya que he decidido aceptar el puesto de Neo Vongola primo el noveno me ha pedido me mude a Italia, así que nos iremos al finalizar la graduación de Namimori— había escuchado la castaña quien se había escondido detrás de unos arbustos/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Esa no es la única noticia, así que apresura Tsuna— comento la voz infantil del tutor Mafioso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Ante esas palabras el castaño se sonrojo y la chica peli naranja bajo la cabeza avergonzada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Bueno también quiero comunicarles que Kyoko acepto salir conmigo como mi novia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"El lugar quedo en silencio, unos segundos bastaron para que los amigos del chico le felicitaran, y el hermano mayor de la chica explotara en jubilo, únicamente, la única guardiana no dijo nada. Algo que noto Sasagawa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—¿Esta todo bien Chrome? — pregunto preocupada la idol de Nanimori./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Boss, ¿Qué sucederá con Haru? — pregunto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"La castaña que escuchaba a escondidas aguanto la respiración./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—Haru no vendrá — respondió el joven jefe, frase que sorprendió a todo, incluyendo a las doso chicas — recientemente me comento que le dieron una beca en una escuela de moda importante, no quiero arruinar su futuro involucrándola, por lo que desapareceremos de su vida/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"—¿Estas seguro de eso Tsuna? — pregunto Kyoko angustiada, no quería irse sin despedirse de su amiga. El castaño asintió mientras el arcobaleno del sol escondía su mirada bajo la sombra de su fedora./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Las lágrimas salieron de los ojos chocolates de Haru, abrazo el disfraz y salió corriendo del sitio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Pasaron las semanas y no volvió a tener contacto con los jóvenes Vongola./span/p 


End file.
